Donkey Kong
'Donkey Kong II '''is a gorilla whose first appearance was in ''Donkey Kong Jr. He currently resides on Donkey Kong Island, where he serves as the President. Early life Donkey Kong is actually from You Island, but was shipped away to Yoshi Island, along with Mario, Luigi and others. One Yoshi helped him get out and return safely to Mushroom Kingdom. While growing up, he took part in sports such as tennis and Karting. Before becoming an adult, his father, the original Donkey Kong, took Pauline hostage, and got beaten by Mario. He and his father then disappeared from Brooklynn, NY and fled to an unknown rainforest. ''Donkey Kong'' His father, the Original Donkey Kong, was first seen in the game with the same name. He captured Pauline and tried destroying a building that was being built, until Mario beat him up and saved Pauline. After that, he was caged by Mario, until the current Donkey Kong (once known as Donkey Kong Jr.), saved his father. ''Donkey Kong Country'' After hearing about an endless supply of bananas at an island called Donkey Kong Island, he soon sailed off to the island and with Diddy Kong, fought off every villain on the island until he reached the bananas. Donkey Kong Island Main article: Donkey Kong Island The island was actually unnamed until Donkey Kong reached the banana hoard. He then resided there and named the island. He is now currently fighting a gang called the Kremling Crew. Appearances Bowser's Story Donkey Kong appears in a DLC pack for Bowser's Story. He is a playable main hero, and has his own mini story. His attacks are: Coming Soon Mario All-Star Sluggers Donkey Kong appears in Mario All-Star Sluggers as a team captain. His stats are: His All-Star moves are: Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire Donkey Kong would've appeared in Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire as the main and playable character. In this game, he would've had to save DK island from being burned down. However, the game was canceled. Super Mario Smash Donkey Kong appears in Super Mario Smash as a playable fighter. His move set is about the same as in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Donkey Kong: Revive Donkey Kong appears in Donkey Kong: Revive as the main antagonist of the first 10 levels and a playable character on levels 11-16. He kidnaps Pauline at the beginning of the game for an unknown reason; however, it is later revealed that Kamek cast a spell on him so that Bowser could get both of the ladies in one place. DK then helps save the girls for the rest of the game. ''MarioMon'' Donkey Kong replaces Raichu in this hack. He is a Fighting-type MarioMon that evolves from Ukiki starting at level 30 when Ukiki's Attack is higher than its Defense. He is one of Ukiki's final forms, the other being Diddy Kong and The Chimp. Base stats Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM Category:Characters Category:Kongs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Bowser's Story Category:Super Mario Smash Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Donkey Kong Country: Wildfire Category:Donkey Kong: Revive